la magie la plus forte
by ylg
Summary: Pour faire fondre la glace il faut y apporter de l'énergie. Et ça, Anna en avait à revendre. EDIT, ajout d'un 2nd one shot : mais pour convaincre Elsa que tout peut s'arranger et qu'elle n'a pas tout cassé...
1. une autre magie

**Titre :** La magie la plus forte  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Frozen  
 **Personnages :** Elsa & Anna von Arendelle  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG / K+  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Disney, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _Endothermic Reaction_ " pour LadiesBingo (réaction endothermique)  
 **Nombre de mots :** 650

oOo

La glace se forme toute seule. Tout, autour d'Elsa, gèle. Quelque chose en elle draine toute chaleur alentour. Autrefois, elle savait le contrôler, diriger le flot de cette glace et le sculpter, mais jamais l'arrêter. C'était juste joli et amusant, alors pourquoi aurait-elle voulu arrêter quoi que soit ?  
Puis vint ce jour terrible. Elle glissa, perdit le contrôle, et manqua de tuer Anna. Depuis lors, il fallut protéger Anna d'elle. Elles ne pouvaient plus jouer ensemble, avec ou sans la glace. Elle ne devait même plus se souvenir qu'Elsa l'avait blessée une fois et pouvait lui faire à nouveau du mal ; ça lui en aurait fait déjà rien de le savoir.  
Elsa ne pouvait plus ressentir la moindre joie. Elle ne s'en sentait d'ailleurs pas le droit. Pas en étant si dangereuse pour sa propre sœur. Il fallait qu'elle prétende ne ressentir non plus ni douleur ni peur, comme le monstre qu'elle était. Si la peur était son pire ennemi, elle devait la bannir. L'isolement aurait dû l'aider, mais fit empirer les choses. La mort de leurs parents fut la pire épreuve qu'elles puissent affronter. Elsa crut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais engourdir suffisamment ses sentiments pour en étouffer toutes les répercussions et tout garder sous contrôle.

De la même façon que la neige tombe tout naturellement en hiver, le givre suit chacun des pas d'Elsa, chacun de ses gestes. La neige tombe, recouvre tout, et pour la faire fondre, il faut y apporter de l'énergie. Or Elsa ignore comment. Il faut de la chaleur, du feu ; tout ce qu'elle n'a pas en elle mais qu'Anna a. Ou avait.

"Comment ça se fait que tu peux faire ça et pas moi ?" avait demandé Anna quand elles étaient enfants, heureuses et insouciantes.  
"Je ne sais pas. Mais j'aimerais que tu puisses !"  
Mais Anna ne pouvait pas. Elsa manipule la neige, la glace, le froid. À l'époque, elle en faisait des merveilles, c'était beau et amusant ; Anna adorait la voir faire, mais ne pouvait pas toucher ses créations trop longtemps sans se geler les doigts. Elsa se servait du froid à sa guise sans que le froid l'affecte en retour, pas de la façon dont il affectait sa sœur, leurs parents, tout le reste du monde.  
Et pourtant, Anna avait son propre type de pouvoirs, différents de ceux d'Elsa. Il y avait sa force physique hors du commun, le fait qu'elle arrive à rester toujours de bonne humeur. Elle faisait montre d'une résilience à toute épreuve. Même quand sa sœur la tenait à distance, elle ne perdit jamais espoir. C'est seulement à la mort de leurs parents qu'elle connut une période de découragement. Puis, elle s'en remit.  
Elle est aussi forte que la terre ou le feu eux-mêmes. Son cœur est plus grand et meilleur et peut triompher de n'importe quelle épreuve qu'elle aura à affronter.  
Même quand Elsa gela accidentellement son cher cœur, Anna résista le plus longtemps possible. Aussi ébranlée qu'elle était, elle n'en voulut pas à Elsa. Elle refusa de penser qu'elle l'ait fait délibérément. Elle avait peur, oui ; elle était agacée, aussi ; et malgré tout, elle continuait à l'aimer. Quoi qu'il arrive. Elle espérait toujours être capable de l'aider, alors même qu'elle aurait eu besoin d'aide elle-même.

Anna avait sa propre magie, en abondance, et plus puissante encore que celle d'Elsa.  
Faire fondre la glace demande un coût, mais Anna accepta le risque. Si ça pouvait ramener sa sœur et leur bonheur ! Elle donna tout ce qu'elle put.  
Ça fit mal, ça la laissa exposée à des forces dangereuses. Mais elle avait raison, au final : la force la plus puissante de toutes restait l'amour, l'amour seul capable d'alimenter la vie même.  
Et l'amour qu'elles partageaient, était juste ce qu'il leur fallait pour faire fondre ce qui restait de glace susceptible de vouloir encore les isoler.


	2. quand tout s est arrêté

**itre :** Aussi parfait qu'un tableau  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Froern  
 **Personnages :** Elsa & Anna von Arendelle  
 **Genre :** angst  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Rebecca Sugar, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _absolute zero_ " pour ladiesbingo  
 **Nombre de mots :** 650

oOo

 _Cache tes pouvoirs_ et _pas de tourments_  
ont vite laissé la place à  
 _ne parle de rien_  
 _pas de sentiments du tout_  
 _ne laisse personne t'approcher_  
 _au risque de percer ton secret_  
 _ne laisse personne te toucher_  
 _ne touche plus personne_

Ça n'est que quand tout arrête entièrement de bouger, que tout ralentit jusqu'au zéro absolu, qu'Elsa pourrait enfin être en sécurité. Mais alors, plus rien ni personne d'autre qu'elle ne le serait plus.  
Elle souhaite souvent être née sans ces pouvoirs, sans le risque qu'ils apportent de blesser qui que ce soit surtout cher à son cœur. Mais elle les a depuis sa naissance justement : la malédiction fait partie intégrante d'elle, et elle craint que ne pas les avoir, voudrait dire ne pas être née du tout. Anna serait l'héritière du royaume et tout serait pour le mieux.  
Parfois elle est tentée de renoncer à tout, de dire à ses parents qu'elle ne sera jamais la reine, qu'elle ne peut pas être la reine, mais le trône d'Arendelle est transmis aux premiers-nés et elle n'ose pas renier la tradition et décevoir leurs attentes encore plus. Alors elle serre les dents, elle efface la tristesse, la colère ou la peur de son visage, et s'abîme dans ses leçons. Elle sera la reine un jour et elle sera une bonne reine, même si elle ne peut pas être une aussi bonne fille qu'elle voudrait et qu'elle ne peut pas être une bonne sœur du tout même si elle le voulait tant. Ses parents ont confiance en elle pour être la meilleure qu'elle puisse être, pour être meilleure que sa malédiction. Elle le fera.  
La voici ici et maintenant ; elle ne peut pas changer le passé, oh, mais si elle pouvait, elle serait meilleure dès le départ. Si seulement elle n'avait jamais utilisé ses pouvoirs, si elle avait compris plus tôt combien ils étaient dangereux, sans avoir besoin de blesser Anna pour ça !  
Si les choses avait pu rester telles qu'elles étaient toutes ces années auparavant, un bonheur éternel figé sur place, aussi parfait qu'un tableau, sans jamais changer...

Quand les Trolls ont sauvé Anna, Elsa a vu ce qu'ils ont fait à ses souvenirs : ils ont tout projeté, de la lumière et des couleurs formant des tableaux dans les airs, sous ses yeux et ceux de ses parents, des images figées de joie et de rire, leurs fonds réimaginés, les merveilles altérées. Est-ce qu'Anna se souvient de ces instants comme d'images ainsi figées désormais, a-t-elle perdu le mouvement et le son qui les avaient accompagnées ? Elle ne saura jamais ; c'est trop tard, elle ne pourra jamais oser demander ça.

Et voilà qu'elle se débrouille pour stopper accidentellement absolument tout. Anna se change en statue de glace. Pas avec la joliesse d'une statue classique, de pierre sculptée si délicatement qu'on jurerait qu'elle pourrait se mettre à bouger si on la regardait seulement du coin de l'œil, et doucement chauffée par le soleil d'un bel après-midi de printemps.  
Non. La glace est translucide et laisse passer une lumière maladive, comme si elle la regardait de sous l'eau, en train de se noyer dans ses propres larmes. Elsa étouffe. Pour la toute première fois, une étrange nouveauté, elle a froid, d'un grand vide dans sa poitrine, et Anna est encore plus froide, absolument froide, immobile, il n'y a même plus une étincelle dans ses yeux. Plus dure même que le diamant, tellement froide et tellement dure qu'elle brise tout ce qui vient la toucher... y compris le cœur qu'Elsa a si durement tenté nier posséder.  
Toutes ces années où elle voulait juste oublier, perdre ses pouvoirs, ses souvenirs, jusqu'à l'esprit... Maintenant tout s'est effectivement arrêté autour d'elle, Anna est morte et plus rien ne retient Elsa désormais... plus rien d'autre que sa culpabilité. Elle ne pourrait même imaginer être libre : elle a tout perdu.  
Il n'y absolument plus rien qu'elle puisse vouloir ou faire.


End file.
